From WO2010/050872 is previously known a device according to the above, which can be called a mobile mining machine. In the previously known mobile mining machine, a rotatable cutting head, having cutting elements extending radially from a peripheral region of the cutting head, is arranged to be pressed against the rock to be excavated with great force during simultaneous rotation of the cutting head. Rock excavation is performed by disk-shaped cutting elements being brought to form parallel grooves in the rock, whereby material in between is successively chipped or broken away without this material having to be subjected to a direct disintegrating force.
The previously known device works well and the aim of the present invention is to provide a further development thereof, which provides increased flexibility when used under certain mining situations.